Typical combustion turbine engines may include up to 16 cover plate assemblies, which are generally large in size and can weigh up to about 1000 pounds. A combustion turbine engine cover plate assembly generally comprises a cover plate, a pilot nozzle, a support housing or fuel nozzle, and a basket. The cover plate holds the pilot nozzle, support housing, and basket in place and is attached to the engine. The pilot nozzle and main fuel nozzles of the support housing cooperate to introduce a fuel, such as natural gas, into the combustion section of the engine where the fuel is ignited. The basket functions to change the flow of the air and fuel mixture from a turbulently flowing fluid to a laminar flowing fluid after it has been ignited, thus allowing a smooth transition of the air and fuel mixture into the turbine section of the engine.
It may be necessary to remove one or more cover plate assemblies for servicing, such as to repair, replace, or inspect the components of the cover plate assembly. Prior art methods of servicing a cover plate assembly may involve multiple technicians working together to manipulate and remove the cover plate assembly. Once the cover plate assembly is removed, it can be set down, such as on the ground and serviced. Certain services to the cover plate assembly involve manual lifting of the heavy components of the cover plate assembly by the technicians. These prior art methods may cause injury to the technician, as manipulating the large cover plate assembly and the heavy components thereof can be difficult and demanding on the human body. Further, if the cover plate assembly is damaged during the servicing, the cover plate assembly may need to be repaired or replaced, both of which can be expensive and time consuming and would be preferably avoided to the extent possible.